


The Ruler and the Killer

by chinchilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Forced Voyeurism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission gone bad, Poor Clint, Rape, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchilla/pseuds/chinchilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deal had gone south fast. Lack of information and communication had left Agent Coulson and Specialist Barton in an uncomfortably tight spot, Coulson  tied to a chair, Barton drugged and unresponsive on a plush bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruler and the Killer

The deal had gone south fast. Lack of information and communication had left Agent Coulson and Specialist Barton in an uncomfortably tight spot, Coulson tied to a chair, Barton drugged and unresponsive on a plush bed. 

Their mark was a financial backer of slave trading in the underworld and a successful business man during the day. Coulson had been tasked with approaching with a business proposition while Clint provided both back up and arm candy, when necessary. What the analyzers at SHIELD had missed was that the mark actually was behind the entire slave trading organization, and that he was much more fond of men than women. Men like Clint Barton. All it had taken was one drugged drink and one henchman to get both Clint and Coulson up to his penthouse.

The mark eyed Clint's limp body and brought a hand down to fondle his own genitalia through his business slacks. He knelt on the bed, his weight enough to shift Barton towards him, on his back, arms above his head and still in his t-shirt and jeans from the club. His face, slack from the drug, was much younger looking and strangely vulnerable, lips just barely parted as he breathed deeply. 

The hand moved down to Clint's shirt and both hands pushed the soft cotton up large hands stroking across the tanned skin, lingering on his abs and pecs, nails pinching at his nipples and getting no response from the drugged man. He left the shirt pushed up around his neck and moved down to the jeans, unbuttoning the material and sliding his hands down, gripping the firm ass and sweeping back up to tug down both jeans and boxers. The man stopped and just looked, one hand in his slacks as he took in the sight, before turning to Coulson and grinning slightly.

“He is truly beautiful. I commend you on your acquisition. Are all your boys like him?”

Coulson affected an indifferent expression and twisted uncomfortably in his binds before answering. “I will admit that he is the, ah, cream of the crop, though the others are definitely nothing to scoff at. You do know that tying me up was completely unnecessary, as was drugging my boy. He's quite a bit more responsive when he's awake.”

“I can only imagine, but I much more prefer this way. Nothing against you, I just don't trust you enough yet to participate.”

“Entirely understandable, given the circumstances,” Coulson said, cursing mentally when no response came from his comm unit. Someone should have been monitoring it at all times and picked up on the fact that they both had been kidnapped. Someone was going to answer for this. 

He turned away from Coulson and bent down to nip at Barton's chest, tongue laving at his nipples before he moved south, licking a long stripe down his flaccid dick. Clint's hips twitched and jumped as he suckled on the head, hand slowly pumping the rest of the length, growing harder by the minute. He pulled off with a slight pop and stood back up to strip off his own slacks. Coulson watched with narrow eyes as he placed himself up on the bed, one knee by Barton's head, the other almost nestled in his exposed arm pit and lent forward to rub his cock over the lax lips. The hand not holding his dick reached down and pinched the blonde's nostrils shut, then slid into the warm cavity when it opened in reflex with a low groan. Clint's throat convulsed as the man pushed in farther and slid out in a slow rhythm. 

After a couple minutes of playing at this he finally stood back and retrieved a small container of lube and a condom. He paused and pulled off the jeans and boxers that had twisted around knees and watched as Clint unconsciously curled up slightly on his side, knees pressed together in a bid for warmth. He fondled his dick and slid onto his knees behind Barton and swiped a slick finger down his crack, admiring the firm ass and the dusky hole. His dick pointed straight up as he reached and grabbed the top ankle, pulling it up and against Clint's torso as he restlessly rolled to his back, legs spread wide and exposing everything. 

The mark rolled a condom on and slicked up his cock and dabbing some lube on the drugged man's hole. With one hand bracing his cock and the other holding the muscular thigh up and out of the way he sank into the lax body that put up no resistance to the intrusion. Clint didn't even twitch when the cock breached him. He pushed in harder and gently began to roll his hips. He pulled out and pushed in again, rougher this time and harder, not enough lube forcing him to stroke in with thrusts that rocked the slighter body beneath him. The mark slid one hand up the chest and down to the limp dick that had lost all interest in the proceedings. 

He pulled out again and dribbled more lube before taking up slightly harsher thrusts, resting Clint's ankle up on his shoulder and leaning forward to gently tap his cheek. When that failed to wake him, he slapped, hard, and Clint's eyes popped open, thrashing as the cock in his ass bulled forward violently, shaking his entire body. His mouth fell open in shock, arms coming up to push weakly at the man looming over him but the thrusts increased in speed and harshness, slapping against skin and pulling at suddenly clenched muscles, and his blue-gray eyes clenched shut, turning his head to burrow into the blanket in drugged confusion.

“No! Stay awake!” the mark snarled, using his whole body to drive into Clint and slapping his hand down on the side of his face, pushing it farther into the mattress before letting go only to migrate to his neck, pushing down and creating red marks. He slapped again, bringing Barton's face to stare up at his, confusion clearly evident. He turned his head when it was released and dazed eyes fell on Coulson. He blinked, mouth open and reached one of his arms out blindly in the man's direction. The mark laughed and grabbed it back, bring it to the other side of Clint's chest and forcing it down. He humped frantically in between Clint's spread legs before pulling back slightly and forcing the legs wider. He buried himself deep and held there.

“You do have him well-trained don't you? I'm rather impressed by the dedication he obviously holds to you,” he directed at Coulson before pulling out, flinging the condom off and gripping Clint's chin in one hand. “You're gonna behave as if I was your master. Understand? You misbehave and I'll kill your master and take you as my own. And I want you to enjoy it. Understand?”

Barton nodded, mouth opening obediently, eyes focused on the marks face as his mouth slid open to allow the cock to sink in to the root. His eyes watered but he only swallowed before sucking at the thick growth in his mouth. He cut a glance towards Coulson under thick lashes and Coulson nodded apologetically, giving him the go ahead to cooperate. Large hands sank into his hair and he was forced farther down on the cock, doing his best to not gag as hips thrust, balls hitting his chin. The man slapped his dick on his face and forced back into the wet cavern. Clint finally gave in and gagged when he pushed all the way in and stayed there, circling his hips and moaning in contentment. 

He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed when the hands in his hair released him. He breathed harshly before the mark pulled him up onto his knees and pushed him towards the head board, stripping Clint's t-shirt off on the way. He grasped at the head board, forcing his body into a pleasing bend as the business man slicked up his dick again and slid another condom on. He panted, arching as the man slapped his dick in the hot space between his cheeks, turning to look only to be firmly pressed against the board as the dick slid into him at the same time. It started off gentle enough that he managed to fake some moans but they quickly became whimpers as he was slammed into, trying desperately to control the winces on his face as the mark pounded into him much too roughly. He would pull out almost all the way out, hands manipulating his ass up and shoulders back, forcing him to meet him halfway.

After a couple of these rough thrusts his dick slid out and he breathed a silent breath, letting his back fall into a more natural position but the mark was quick to slap a hand down to keep that curve present. When his cock nudged back up against his sore hole he flinched, mouth opening in pain as he rammed back in and kept the violent pace going. Both the mark's hands pressed down on his shoulders, sliding the blonde's grip from the head board to the pillows, ass high in the air. He twitched and writhed, trying to make it realistic, knowing that if he failed, Coulson would be killed. The drug continued to linger, making everything happen in nightmarish slowness. 

The mark flipped him and slid him on top of his body, cock quick to find the damp hole and snap back in. Clint breathed, whimpering, as he was forced into a sitting position and hand gripped his hips, snapping him up and down on the thick cock. “Touch yourself,” was breathed into his ear and he let one of his hands that had been bracing him come up and tug at his dick, letting out the occasional moan. 

He realized that the new position let him look Coulson in the eye and he was quick to take advantage of that, taking comfort from the familiar face. He threw his head back and his teeth bared in discomfort as the mark jolted him harder and harder. Clint was thrown down, landing flat on his stomach, legs spread on either side of the mark's kneeling body. He buried his head in the blanket as the dick was brought back to his passage, but didn't thrust in fully, just the tip, just enough to barely breach his body. He muffled a sob as he felt the hot release spurt into his body, and realized that the mark had taken off the condom just to mark Clint and disrespect Coulson. 

“That was delightful. Thank you. Consider me your new partner,” the mark groaned as he pulled out and stood back up, slapping his hand down hard enough on Clint's ass to leave a bright red splotch. He pulled his slacks on and retrieved a knife that he used to cut Coulson's already slacked bonds. 

“Your offer is appreciated but not necessary anymore,” Coulson growled and the mark had just enough to time to look up in alarm before his neck was snapped. He let the body drop and reached the bed in time to help Clint to his feet.

“What the fuck happened?” Clint snarled.

Coulson winced and shook his head, “Either a technical error with the comms or incompetence on someone's part, and if it was that, they are finished. Let's get out of here.”

He draped Clint's arm over his shoulder and stole the pants off the dead man, helping him step into the expensive material and not saying a word when Clint flinched at the gentle brush of material over his sore ass. He headed towards the elevators and they both left the building in silence.


End file.
